xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Elmshire Castle
Elmshire Castle is an ancient Lenadian fortress nestled behind the town of Elmshire in Eastern Stromgarde. After Stromgarde invaded Lenadia in 550 BP, lordship moved from the castle to the town and the castle became abandoned. It sat this way until Ehlonna 28, 274 AP when Salem Solstice and Zagato Unrhymed cleansed it of an evil presence and rescued the Lady of Elmshire, Trista Rayner, from a shadow demon's possession. Lord Lamber Rayner, recognizing Zagato's noble status, granted him the deed to Elmshire Castle as a thank you for his group's effort in rescuing his wife and removing the evil presence from the castle. Castle Locations Exterior Garden: A garden that was constructed by Ned Cobbleton to allow Salem to grow various herbs and plants for his alchemical experiments. Stable: A recent construction outside of the castle's entrance where staff/visitor horses are kept. The castle stablemaster, Ruth Wedgewood, also works here. First Floor Ballroom: A room once used for great balls. Beyond being the site of a banquet held by Zagato Unrhymed, it has gone largely unused since the castle was reopened. Chapel: A small chapel off the courtyard that Gabrielle Prost oversaw the construction of. It contains a main room with four pews and an altar, three general prayer rooms, and a back room for private rituals (ie. scrying). Courtyard: The open garden area within the center of Elmshire Castle. Zagato's teleportation ring that is attuned to the castle teleports him here, often resulting in whichever servant is nearby experiencing a mild heart attack. Great Hall: A massive hall in the castle's north end. It has not been used or given a purpose since the castle reopened. Kitchen: The kitchen on the castle's east side. This is where the servants prepare meals for the castle staff. Laundry Room: A room along the southern wall where servants clean staff clothes and castle bed sheets. Library: Located in the southwest corner of the castle, the library is where staff go to relax in peace or conduct research. It is usually being overseen by Eldar Tharaxian. Master Quarters: The quarters of Zagato Unrhymed. Smithy: A makeshift workshop for Jebediah Driskel, the castle's blacksmith. Originally an office, a chimney and vents were constructed on the outer wall facing the courtyard to allow proper ventilation in the smithy. Steward's Office: The office of the castle steward. It is located near the north hall. Worker Quarters: The sleeping quarters were castle guards and servants may rest. It is located in the south hall near the library. Second Floor Crawl Spaces: An expansive network of crawl spaces that connect to no rooms in particular. Believed to be a product of poor design, though they could be converted into hallways if the need for more room would ever arise Treasury: A large room containing various ledgers and a vault where the castle's finances are stored. Basement Dungeon: The dungeon where prisoners are stored. There are three cells within the dungeon. Towers Guard Tower: A tower in the southeast corner of the castle that the guards use to better survey the castle grounds. Mage Tower: A mage tower that one can gain entry to from the library. It contains living quarters, a workshop, and a storage room. Salem was quick to lay claim to this part of the castle. Northeast Tower: A currently unused tower in the castle. Northwest Tower: A currently unused tower in the castle. Castle Staff Clerical Roster Elmshire Castle's clerical staff oversees the general day to day running of the castle. They generally delegate tasks to other members of the staff that serve below them or serve as administrators of various parts of the castle. Milton Bedford: Elmshire's retired steward who Lord Lamber Rayner appointed to serve as the Steward of Elmshire Castle. Gabrielle Prost: A wandering Jourdainian priestess who is also a skilled archer. She oversaw the creation of the castle's chapel and now serves as its caretaker. Eldar Tharaxian: Dragonborn historian who serves as Elmshire Castle's librarian and scholar. His knowledge is regularly sought by Salem and Zagato. Guard Roster Elmshire Castle's guard staff is responsible for the safety of the castle and those who serve within in. They regularly guard the castle entrance, patrol its halls, and keep an eye on the castle grounds. Armon Drago: Head guard of Elmshire Castle. Prior to being hired for this position, he served as a senior guard within the town of Elmshire itself. His weapon of choice is the crossbow. Anice Heathcliff: Elmshire's 2nd guard captain who has sworn to serve Elmshire Castle provided she gets an opportunity to avenge her father's death. Currently an unofficial member of the castle's guard roster. Valyn Kilgor: A member of Elmshire Castle's guard roster. Prior to being hired for this position, he was a scout. His weapon of choice is the longbow. Erin Luxford: A member of Elmshire Castle's guard roster. Prior to being hired for this position, she was a mercenary. Her weapon of choice is the longsword. Servant Roster Elmshire Castle's servant staff is responsible for the cleaning of the castle, feeding of the staff, and upkeep of castle grounds. Despite typically deemed the lowest of the staff members, they are by far the hardest working. Piper Hanes: A member of Elmshire Castle's servant roster. She specializes in cleaning and expresses a strong desire to learn how to read. Lydia Sindholm: Appointed by Zagato to serve as the castle's head servant. She specializes in cooking. Greta Uldridge: A member of Elmshire Castle's servant roster. She specializes in groundskeeping. Worker Roster Elmshire Castle's worker roster is comprised of individuals who look after castle infrastructure, oversee construction and repair jobs, and produce tools and supplies to assist the rest of the castle staff. Jebediah Driskel: A hardworking but brain-damaged smith brought in from Westmarch to serve as Elmshire Castle's blacksmith. Ned Cobbleton: Head builder, carpenter, and foreman of all construction on the castle grounds. Ruth Wedgewood: Hired to serve as Elmshire Castle's horse breeder, rancher, stablemaster. Category:Elmshire Category:Castle Category:Location